Une nouvelle vie
by Annafate
Summary: Quand le Saint Graal libèrent 13 esprits dans une immense manoir ils vont vivre ensemble


Salut c'est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent et désolé pour les fautes et je vais y creer une legende

* * *

Le Graal cette coupe qui exoce les vœux de ceux qui remporte la guerre du saint Graal cette guerre ou 7 pages **(masters)** invoquent 7 servants qui sont des héros de légendes **(esprits héroïques)**,une guerre violente cacher des civiles

* * *

Et se même Graal après la guerre Apocryphia **-la 6 je crois-** 3 ans plus tard pour être plus précis décide de libéré 15 esprits héroïques dans un immense manoir un peu éloigné de Fuyuki inhabité et oublié de tous que vas t'il se passer dans un manoir **-et ces environs -**avec des guerriers,un roi ,une reine,le Diable Lucifer -qui comme Arturia est une femme enfaite - ,une sainte pucelle... et ils vont vivre ensemble

PS:J'ai inventée la légende du OC de Cu

* * *

**POV ???**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux c'est tellement doux ce lit bizarre je suis presque sûr de ne pas m'être endormie dans un lit surtout aussi doux donc je me lève d'un coup et je vois que je suis dans une magnifique chambre l'imite royale je suis dans un lit avec une belle couette couleur or ,de beaux rideaux même couleurs,une grande armoire,une table de nuit et un grand bureau en boulot et un miroir .

Je suis je me lève et je vais voir a la fenêtre et je vois une forêt avec une cascade

Je passe devant le miroir et je vois que ma tenue est mon armure robe bleu et argents mes cheveux or sont toujours attachés en chignons j'invoque Excalibur et je vois que ma magie marche je soupire bon voyons où je suis je sort je sens la présence de bien 14 esprits dans l'endroit et les environs donc j'avance en fesant attention et en gardant mon arme et j'arrive dans un couloir puis j'entends une voix

**_"Saber c'est toi??"_** Dit une voix que je reconnaissais assez bien,calme mais avec une touche de haine et d'incompréhensions.La voix de celui qui est mort d'une façon injuste a cause de mon maître qui a obliger le siens a le faire suicider.La voix de Lancer ou plus tôt Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Je me retourne et le vois il me regarde avec de la rage mais surtout de l'incompréhension

**_"Lancer,je suis contente de"_** je ne pu finir ma phrase car il me plaqua au mur et m'etranglais je voyais de la colère dans ces yeux qui sont noir et plus marrons dorés

**_"Tu fout quoi ici roi traître "_**Il le disait avec une telle haine que j'u un frisson

**_"Diarmuid...Je suis désolée...Pour se qui t'est arrivée"_** essayais-je de dire

**_''Je m'en fout de tes excuses à cause de toi j'ai du me suicider"_**il me cracha ces mots a la figure

Je n'arrivais presque pas à respirer alors répondre en plus mes pieds ne touchais pas le sol je devais être a une dizaine de centimètres du sol

Puis il de fit valser et je tombe a terre en tenant ma gorge je vit dos a moi une femme très provocante au long cheveux noir, tallon aiguille rouge,robe courte avec une veste en cuir

**_''C'est pas gentil d'essayer de tuer une fille ''_** disait t'elle en rigolant

**_''Laisse moi la tuer,elle ne mérite pas de vivre''_** grogna Lancer

**_''Tu la trompée ou quoi car j'ai rarement vu un homme aussi énervé_** et je m'y connais en punition et haine'' rigola t'elle en rigolant et en se tournant vers moi c'est yeux rouges pleins d'arrogance qui me rappelait se de Gilgamesh

**_''T'est qui??''_**Demanda Diarmuid

**_'' Je m'appelle Lucifer dirigeante de l'Enfer _****_bonjour'' disait t'elle _**

On s'en une grande énergie magique en bas

**_''Suivez-moi_****_ vous deux allons voir se qu'il se _****_passe ''_** proposa la démone

J'hoche la tête et me lève prête a la suivre,je vois le chevalier de Fiona nous suivre

POV** DIARMUID**

Tss pourquoi je dois les suivre je vois le roi de malheur devant moi dire que j'ai sacrifier ma lance d'or pour elle, du gâchis.On arrive dans une pièce que nous avais guidée cette démone,elle !louvre la porte on vois une salle dévaliser ou le roi des héros et une femme se battent.

La femme avais de long cheveux brun des yeux or, une tenue en fourrures qui cache peut de son corps il y a deux loups derrière elle, elle se tourne vers nous

Et la salle est un salon avec deux grands canapés en cuirs,3 fauteuils et une grande table entre,une bibliothèque et de grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux rouge et brodés d'or. Une salle vraiment belle

**_'' Tient se ne serai pas Assassin,je vois un Lancer et un Saber ''_** disait t'elle

**_''Berserker sa fait un mo_****_ment''_**disait le diable

**_''Je suis Caster ici Chienne de l'Enfer'' _**disait la femme brune

**_''Tient Lancer, Saber et une batarde ''_** Disait le roi des héros

''Roi des héros savais vous ou somme nous'' demanda Le roi des chevaliers

**_''Non roi des chevaliers je me suis réveillé dans une chambre ici ''_** répondit-il

Je la vois soupirer

**_'' Tiens se ne serai pas Archer et Saber''_** demanda une voix

**POV CASTER**

On se tourne et on voix un gars au cheveux au long cheveux bleu attaché et une tenue moulante bleu, autant c'est Caster

**_''Caster c'est toi ??''_**demandai-je

**''Mais t'as raison Berserker,mais c'est quoi cette tenue et il est où ton bâton ''** ajouta Assassin

**_''On se connais''_**demanda Caster

**_''Lancer tu les connais ''_**demanda Saber

**_''Lancer t'est bien Vu Chulainn??''_** demandai-je

**_''Oui mais je ne suis pas Caster''_** répondit il

**_'' Il y a peut être plusieurs classes ''_** se dit Lucifer

**_''On a combattu contre toi sous forme Caster a la 2 ème guerre du saint Graal ''_** expliquai je

**_''Je vois moi c'est Lancer et vous ??''_** demanda Lancer

**_''Je m'appelle Maëlys je suis la guerrière animal je suis de classe Berserker,Rider et Caster ''_** racontais -je

**_''Je suis Lucifer dirigeante de l'Enfer je suis de classe Assassin, Berserker et Caster enchanté''_** disait la chienne de l'Enfer

'**_'Enchanter vous deux ''_** dit il une voix d'une femme

On voit deux personnes entrer une femme avec des oreilles et une queue de chat avec des cheveux vert et un gars aux cheveux blond-vert en armure avec une lance

**_''Bonjours je vois qu'il y a du monde '' _**dit l'homme

**_''Tient une femme chat '' _**dit Lucifer en souriant

J'entends mes loups -car oui ils sont e la- gronder donc je les renvois dans leur monde

**_''Qui êtes vous ??''_** demanda Arturia

**_''Je suis Achille le guerrier de Troyes de classe Rider et elle c'est Atalante la chasseresse chaste de classe Archer enchanté ''_** dit le garçon

**_'' Bonjour ''_** dit Atalante

**_'' Dit elles sont véritables t'est oreilles et ta queue ''_** demandai-je

**_''Elles sont vraies''_** me répondit t'elle

**_''Classe''_** dit Cu Chulainn

on discute et au bout de 5 minutes une fille appeller Jeanne d'Arc est arrivée, un archer appeller Emiya ,une impératrice romaine Néron, Alice une enfant qui représente les contes d'enfant et Robin des Bois un archer on est entrain de discuter sur le fait qu'on fait ici


End file.
